


Writer's Block

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Whiteseed is working on his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

Author Julian Whiteseed tapped his pencil frustratingly against the paper. Why did he ever decide to become a children’s author? Julian would never understand that decision. So he liked kids. So what? It didn’t mean he had to write for them.

One would think it would be easier writing for kids. The illustrators are the ones who had to hard job.

Julian had gone to the park, thinking a chance of scenery might not be so bad. It could be could inspiration as well. After all, he was writing a story about family pets talking to each other in a similar vein as Toy Story, just with pets instead of toys.

Julian watched as a little girl played with her dog, smiling at her laughter. It was so carefree and honest, one of the reasons why he liked kids. They didn’t have any guards, yet.

He put his pencil to the paper and began to write.

Emmy, the poodle, is sleeping when Spot, the Jack Russell terrier, decides to pounce.

Julian stopped, not sure where to go from there. If he doesn’t finish this, his editor is going to get on his case.

Watching as a couple of boys, brothers by the looks of it, played with a golden retriever, Julian found sudden inspiration and focused on the story.

Before he knew it, hours had passed and the story is finishes. Well, the first draft anyways, Julian amended.

He picked up his cell and put in a call to his editor. “Hey Cheryl. I’m going home now. I’ve finished the rough draft finally. I’ll look it over tonight and send it to you tomorrow.”

He hung up, smiling all the while.


End file.
